


(I Love You) To the Moon and Back

by omia65



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: Glimpses of love and life in the Winchester Pack, following the events of Under the Full Moon
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	(I Love You) To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short fics that follow - in no particular order - the events of Under the Full Moon.

The pup is born just before dawn, the air already sticky in the summer heat. Castiel is pacing just outside the room when he hears the pup’s first angry screech. 

He shakes Dean awake. “I think we just became uncles.” He says. Dean immediately jumps to his feet. A few minutes pass before Sam sticks his head out the door and waves them in.

“I’m a dad.” He says, joy written clear across his face. “Dean, I’m a _dad_.”

Jess’s voice drifts out. “Let them in, Sam.” 

The pup is a wrinkly little thing, already swaddled carefully and nursing from Jess when they enter the room. Gabriel is arranging cooling cloths on Jess’s forehead, his own omega nurturing instincts alight with his mate so recently given birth. The swell of his own stomach is giving him a bit of trouble in getting close enough to Jess. 

“Meet Ben.” Jess says. She’s tired, her hair stuck flat on her sweaty skin. She’s still glowing though, the new-mother joy shining through. The pup fusses for a moment and Jess leans down to press a kiss to his tiny forehead. 

“ _Oh._ ” Castiel takes a step forward. “Jess, he’s gorgeous. Look at that little face.”

“I can’t stop looking.” Jess says with a laugh. “My pup’s actually here.”

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel leans back, happy to soak in this feeling of _family_. Sam perches on the edge of the bed next to Jess, a wide smile on his face. He pulls Gabriel in closer. It’s a beautiful sight, the three mates and their first pup. Castiel thinks back to where he and Gabe started and wonders - as he often does - how they managed to get to this point. 

They don’t stay long. Jess is tired and needs sleep, and the four need to bond as a new family without others around. Castiel and Dean say goodbye within a few minutes. In a few days, there will be a feast to celebrate the new pup. For now, there is time to rest and bond.

Their own pup is still sleeping soundly. She’s getting big now, old enough to crawl and to take the first shaky steps towards walking. She’ll be non-stop trouble when she wakes up, so Castiel and Dean are careful to be quiet as they get into bed. 

They don’t have much time before Mary wakes up, but they’ve been awake themselves all night, ever since Jess went into labor just before dinner. Even a few hours will help, Castiel thinks. 

Still, there’s something on his mind that makes it hard to fall asleep. “Dean?” He asks, not sure if his mate is even still awake. 

“Hmm?” Dean mumbles. “What’s up?”

“I was just - thinking.” Castiel says. “And then today -”

Dean rolls over to face him. “What is it, Cas? Are you okay?”

“I want another baby.” Castiel blurts out, because he’s not really sure how to say it. “I want Mary to have a sibling. I want to carry a pup myself. And Mary’s my - our - daughter, but I want to experience that.”

Dean reaches out and grabs Castiel’s hand beneath the thin bed sheet. “I’d love to have another pup.” He says. “You’re ready?” 

They’ve talked, at length, about when they’d be ready to have another pup. Mary is young still and her arrival was certainly unexpected. Still, Castiel wants her to have the big family he dreamed about having his whole life. Still, the thought of carrying a pup himself is scary, for reasons he’s not entirely sure of himself. Seeing Jess get through her own pregnancy has given him more confidence. 

“Yeah.” He says. “I’m ready. More than ready, actually. I think it’s time.”

Dean’s smile is impossibly big. “I’d love that.” He says, leaning in to kiss Castiel.

Castiel rests his head on Dean’s chest. “I love you.” He says. 

Mary - perhaps predictably - chooses that moment to wake up with a mighty shriek. 

Dean groans. “Guess we won’t be sleeping much today.” He says, already rolling out of bed. He lifts Mary out of her small crib and - after changing her quickly - brings her back to the bed, setting her on Castiel’s lap before climbing back in himself.

Mary is chubby now, cute little thighs and pudgy cheeks that remind Castiel that his pup is safe and healthy and loved. She beams at Castiel and lets out another shriek, this one much happier. 

“There’s my beautiful pup.” Castiel leans in to kiss her forehead. “What do you say, Mary? You ready to be a big sister?”

Mary, still a little sleepy, nuzzles in closer to Castiel. He looks up to see Dean watching them, a soft smile on his lips. 

“My beautiful family.” Dean says. He brushes Mary’s fine hair out of her face and then looks at Castiel. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Castiel thinks he’s the one who got lucky, to be here with a mate who loves him and a happy pup and a pack that protects its own. He takes a deep breath, scenting his family and their happiness. Perhaps they all got lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I had so many lovely comments asking to continue this 'verse, and it may have taken me literal years to publish less than 1,000 words, but here we are! I hope to continue adding to this fic as more ideas come to me. I still have plans for a Sam/Jess/Gabe fic that follows the same timeline as Under the Full Moon, but we'll see when I find time for that.


End file.
